Warbler to Warbler
by Lari Wonka
Summary: "Todo mundo ama o primeiro namorado. Até encontrar o segundo." – A Fic tem o episódio 3x01 como ponto de partida.
1. Mozart

_**Warbler to Warbler**_

"_Todo mundo ama o primeiro namorado. Até encontrar o segundo." – A Fic tem o episódio 3x01 como ponto de partida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Mozart<strong>

"_É uma gaiola muito grande para um pássaro tão pequeno."_

_-x-_

_(7:12) Kurt:  
>Espero que seu dia seja ótimo. Amo você.<br>(7:13) Kurt:  
>E ainda estou esperando pela sua resposta sobre se transferir pra McKinley.<em>

Blaine despertou ao som do bipe no celular. Checou as duas mensagens e abriu um sorriso discreto. Espreguiçou-se e sentou na cama, um dos olhos semicerrado, sonolento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados e suspirou demoradamente. Kurt o estivera pressionando desde o começo do ano a mudar de escola. Especificamente, a mudar da Dalton para a McKinley.

Por Kurt ele faria isso tranquilamente, mas havia tanto mais em jogo que aquele pedido soava quase abusivo. É claro que ele amava Kurt, é claro que queria passar o ano inteiro com ele, assim como o ano anterior em que ambos ficaram na Dalton juntos. Sentia falta da companhia dele na sala do Glee Club, dos beijos roubados nos corredores da biblioteca e das noites em claro vendo filmes e rezando para nenhum monitor bater na porta e estragar a programação. Porém mudar de colégio assim, parecia tão assustador. Blaine lembrava sem muita alegria dos últimos anos em que estivera numa escola pública. O terror que fora ter que suportar o abuso daqueles brutamontes que frequentemente o ofendiam... A Dalton fora desde sua transferência o lugar mais seguro. Tinha amigos, vários amigos. Na McKinley High ele teria Kurt. Apenas Kurt. Não que ele não lhe fosse suficiente, mas seria tão complicado mudar tudo de repente, de novo.

Agora tinha que dar uma resposta o mais rápido possível a Kurt. Tinha suas inseguranças. Dizer sim e aproveitar o ano ao lado do namorado seria maravilhoso, é claro. Dizer não e correr o risco do mesmo achar que ele não estava disposto a enfrentar essa mudança por ele era outro risco. Blaine ainda não decidira qual dos dois seria o melhor para ele, se é que há mesmo isso de um risco ser melhor que outro.

Depois de um banho e a rotina diária de descer as longas escadarias da escola e ir para a aula, ouvir teorias e fazer cálculos por longas cinco horas, intervalo rápido pro lanche, alguma conversa aleatória no refeitório com alguns amigos. O almoço com um ou dois dos Warblers, as conversas aleatórias e toda a calma que a Dalton lhe ensinara a vivenciar, chegava sua parte favorita do dia desde que não tinha mais a companhia de Kurt: o momento de cantar com os Warblers.

_(14:18) Blaine:  
>Dia tranqüilo. Sentindo sua falta.<br>(14:21) Blaine:  
>Você não espera que eu responda isso por sms, espera?<em>

Naquela tarde o conselho estava concentrado em não parecer ansioso, mas o ano começara a pouco tempo e as expectativas eram grandes. Competições, convites para se apresentar em alguns pontos da cidade, pedidos de versões acapella vindo de algumas escolas filiadas e o assunto bizarramente polêmico de todo início de ano no grupo:

- Temos cinco novos interessados em se juntar aos Warblers. Só temos um canário. Precisamos encontrar uma forma democrática de decidir qual deles vai tomar conta do Mozart.

Mozart era o novo canário dos Warblers. A presença do pequeno pássaro engaiolado na mesinha de centro era aconchegante, trazia algumas boas lembranças a Blaine, que riu baixinho depois do discurso apressado de David.

_(14:43) Kurt:  
>Não, tolinho. Só não queria que você esquecesse.<br>(14:43) Kurt:  
>Warblers Meeting?<em>

_(14:45) Blaine:  
>Hilário debate sobre quem ficará com o novo canário. Cinco lutam pela guarda dele. Você estaria rindo.<em>

_(14:47) Kurt:  
>Já estou! Então sem chances de café comigo hoje?<em>

_(14:49) Blaine:  
>Às 16:30, no Lima Bean. <em>

_(14:50) Kurt:  
>Estarei lá. 3<em>

- O que você acha, Blaine? – a voz de Wes chegou a seus ouvidos como uma tapa, fazendo-o finalmente tirar seus olhos das mensagens. Todos os Warblers o olhavam, atentos, como se sua opinião fosse definitiva na discussão.

Depois de um sorriso sem graça, ele guardou o celular no bolso e tentou retomar o fio da meada. Torcia para que a guarda de Mozart ainda fosse o tópico central do debate. Juntou as mãos sobre o colo e respirou fundo, buscando algum apoio em alguns dos outros garotos. Apenas o silêncio e a espera.

- Acho que devíamos conhecer os candidatos antes de tomar qualquer decisão e esperar que um deles se voluntarie para tomar conta do Mozart... Bom, eles ainda não fizeram audição, certo?

Wes balançou a cabeça, pensativo. David ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo negativamente surpreso.

- Blaine, você ouviu algo do que falamos?

Um sorriso sem graça o entregou. E a reunião prosseguiu por mais uma longa meia hora. A idéia era simples e exagerada ao mesmo tempo. Os candidatos se apresentariam com um solo e ao fim, os que estivessem aptos a se juntar ao grupo teriam de dividir os cuidados com o canário. Blaine lançou um olhar demorado ao pássaro, num mudo desejo de boa sorte.

-x-

- Você está quieto – inquiriu Blaine, olhando curiosamente para Kurt enquanto provava do seu café.

- Não... eu estou sendo passivo-agressivo – retrucou o outro, com seu ar tranqüilo, arrancando um olhar curioso de Blaine. - Você prometeu que até o primeiro dia de aula faria sua decisão. Mas ainda assim, aí está você, sentado lindo como sempre, mas nesse blazer de Warbler...

- Não posso abandonar os Warblers... – disse ele, com a voz baixa, quase num sussurro, como se aumentar o tom da voz fosse fazer com que Kurt aceitasse aquilo como um ponto final na história e ele não queria dar a impressão de que não estava seriamente pensando sobre o assunto. – Aqueles caras são meus amigos!

Kurt riu, virando os olhos.

- Certo, certo, tudo bem. Última tentativa e aí então falaremos sobre programas de auditório. – Blaine ao ouvi-lo e se preparou para o que viria de Kurt em seguida. – Se você continuar na Dalton... Você e eu seremos competidores. E não tenho certeza se o nosso amor sobreviverá a isso. – acrescentou Kurt num tom dramático.

Blaine o interrompeu, sofisticadamente.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: Eu preciso me transferir, porque você está com medo de perder nas seletivas? – indagou, sarcástico.

- Não, não estou com medo. Eu vou te derrotar, e você sabe o que acontece quando eu ganho. – respondeu Kurt, num tom divertido.

Mais uma vez o Warbler recorreu ao riso, tentando não parecer incerto sobre que decisão tomar, deixando que seu sorriso tomasse conta do rosto pelo máximo de tempo possível. Kurt sorriu de volta, para logo em seguida retomar seu ar sério e se dirigir a ele mais uma vez.

- Não, de verdade, eu quero te ver mais. Quero que meu último ano seja mágico e isso só vai acontecer se eu passar cada minuto de todos os dias com você.

Seus olhares se encontraram e Blaine não encontrou outros argumentos para o momento. Levou sua mão à de Kurt e a apertou, encarando-o docemente em seguida. Sabia bem que o último ano significava muito para o namorado. Aliás, para qualquer pessoa que tenha planos grandiosos para o futuro, e Kurt era uma dessas pessoas. Sem palavra alguma ele assegurou que pensaria bem na opção de se transferir, embora ainda houvesse uma ponta de insegurança que o obrigasse a pensar minuciosamente em cada detalhe dessa mesma opção.

-x-

_(19:18) Kurt:  
>Desculpa se te pressionei demais, não quero que você faça nada só por mim<em>

_(20:45) Blaine:  
>O que foi isso?<em>

_(20:46) Kurt:  
>Você demorou tanto que eu precisei reler o histórico de mensagens pra entender o que você quis dizer.<br>(20:47) Kurt:  
>Sobre hoje no Lima Bean. Não quero que você se sinta pressionado.<em>

_(20:48) Blaine:  
>Pff.<em>

_(20:50) Kurt:  
>O que isso quer dizer?<em>

_(20:51) Blaine:  
>Quer dizer 'Eu te amo' na língua dos Warblers.<em>

_(20:52) Kurt:  
>Pff<em>.

Jeff olhou para Blaine por alguns longos segundos antes de decidir quebrar o silêncio. Tinha receio de que aquele olhar do garoto fosse alguma sinal de "Mantenha Distância" ou algo assim. Não sabia se era seguro perguntar o que havia errado, mas era isso ou concluir sozinho o trabalho de filosofia.

- O que foi, Blaine? – perguntou enfim.

- Hum? Ah, nada – um sorriso torto e um suspiro que falou mais do que a negativa anterior. Lançou um olhar suplicante a Jeff e depois bufou, abandonando a postura tranqüila e entregando-se à indecisão que estava quase exposta à superfície de seus olhos. – Kurt quer que eu vá estudar com ele na McKinley. É o último ano dele e, bom, ele quer que eu esteja com ele pra viver "isso", entende?

Jeff franziu a testa, direcionando sua atenção ao livro de filosofia.

- Liberdade não é fazer o que se quer, mas querer o que se faz.

- Perdão?

- Sartre, Blaine. – Jeff fechou o livro e encarou o amigo, suspirou e preparou seu discurso antes de começar a falar de novo. – É o último ano do Kurt, tudo bem. Você é o namorado dele, tudo bem! Mas isso não deve ser só sobre ele, deve? O que você realmente quer pra você? Por mais que você goste de alguém, eu acho que... – interompeu-se, notando o olhar de Blaine que o julgava silenciosamente. - você não quer conselhos, quer?

- Talvez eu queira. Ok, eu quero um conselho. Eu... eu amo o Kurt, Jeff. Eu quero passar o ano inteiro, os dias inteiros com ele, mas... eu tenho tudo aqui ao mesmo tempo que tenho tudo com ele.

- Você ama os Warblers, Blaine! Somos amigos, estamos juntos, então, você sabe, se você decidir ir nós vamos apoiar e tudo o mais... Mas você sabe que não deve colocar os interesses do Kurt acima dos seus, não sabe?

Blaine respirou fundo, lançando um olhar vazio ao caderno, como se a folha em branco tivesse as respostas que ele procurava incansavelmente na sua mente. Antes fosse possível capturar todos os pensamentos embaralhados e organizá-los nas linhas paralelas do papel.

- É o último ano dele. Eu poderia voltar pra Dalton no ano seguinte e...

- Então você já tomou sua decisão?

A insegurança mais uma vez bateu à porta e ele recuou novamente. Olhou para o celular numa frustrada tentativa de encontrar nele uma fuga imediata da conversa que ele mesmo resolvera aprofundar. Passou a mão pelo rosto e voltou a olhar Jeff nos olhos.

- Kurt ficaria arrasado se eu não fizesse isso por ele.

- Bom... – Jeff deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar no livro. – Acho que está na hora de você fazer algo por você, Blaine. Não pelo Kurt. Mas a decisão é só sua.

- Querer o que se faz, e não fazer o que se quer, não é isso?

Jeff balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Sartre. – Reforçou, marcando a citação com um marca texto e anotando alguma coisa em seu caderno. Blaine fez o mesmo.

-x-

A sala estava silenciosa e os Warblers aguardavam pacientemente a apresentação dos aspirantes. Era o dia da audição. Era o dia em que Blaine deveria estar retirando seu blazer e se despedindo dos amigos. Teria que falar com Kurt, aliás. Talvez pudesse adiar a transferência por alguns dias.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de Jeff que estava silencioso e concentrado assim como todos os outros. Ainda não contara a nenhum dos Warblers que tomara uma decisão. Aliás, sequer havia dito a algum outro além de Jeff sobre a possibilidade de sair da Dalton. Agora ouviria a audição dos novos Warblers e depois diria um adeus rápido e sem muitas explicações. Não queria despedidas dramáticas e nem aquela burocracia simbolista que Wes e David se empenhavam em manter no conselho: Música de despedida, adeus solene, abraço individual de Warbler pra Warbler e tudo o mais.

As audições correram tranqüilas. Algumas boas vozes, um garoto baixinho que fazia beatbox e sorrisos de todos eles para todos os lados. Rotineiro. Quando o último dentre os candidatos entrou na sala, Jeff se inclinou para cochichar com Blaine.

- Ele perguntou sobre você a aproximadamente dez Warblers diferentes. Eu incluso. Viu os vídeos das seletivas do ano passado no youtube, acho que você tem um admirador – disse ele, dando um tapinha no ombro de Blaine antes de se afastar.

- Stalker soa melhor – comentou Blaine de volta, dessa vez ele mesmo se inclinando para Jeff ouvi-lo. – Quem é ele?

- Novo na Dalton. Não sei nada a respeito.

- Meu nome é Sebastian Smythe – e seu olhar vagou pelos rostos presentes até focar no de Blaine por um longo tempo. Ele sorriu. – Vou cantar Fireworks, do Threes and Nines.

Mais um sorriso antes da voz dele soar pela sala. Ele cantava tranquilamente, andava pela sala como se estivesse em casa, parecia flutuar pela música como se a tivesse feito ele mesmo. Seu sorriso era de alguma forma contagiante. Blaine ouviu a música ao ritmo em que Sebastian parecia lançar olhares freqüentes em sua direção.

_- And for the first time… in a long time I can think straight and I'm not sure if I like it!_

Por alguma razão o trecho ficou preso à mente de Blaine, na voz de Sebastian. Quis odiar a música por um instante, mas logo decidiu apenas sorrir educadamente e ouvir até o fim. Aplaudiu como os outros, piscou os olhos demoradamente e moveu a cabeça num aceno quando Sebastian o cumprimentou de longe.

Sebastian foi cumprimentado com alguns apertos de mão e meios abraços. Blaine permaneceu sentado. A idéia de ter o estranho olhando seus vídeos no youtube ou o que quer que fosse era um pouco constrangedora. Embora Jeff pudesse ainda estar apenas exagerando.

- Sobre o Mozart... assunto para a próxima reunião. Creio que nenhum dos candidatos decepcionou no quesito música. – Ted virou a página da pauta da reunião e moveu a cabeça, dirigindo o olhar a Blaine em seguida. – Blaine Anderson, você disse que tinha algo a compartilhar com o grupo.

Subitamente todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. Jeff arqueou a sobrancelha, como se já imaginasse o que viria desse tal algo a compartilhar. Blaine umedeceu os lábios e ficou de pé. Limpou a garganta enquanto todos silenciavam para ouvi-lo.

- Sim, eu... eu tenho algo a compartilhar – tossiu, ajeitou a gravata, _céus, ele sentiria falta daquela gravata_, olhou nos rostos de cada um da sala, tentando não travar agora no discurso que ensaiara tão perfeitamente diante do espelho no dia anterior. Subitamente seus pensamentos pareciam ter sido substituídos por novos que não correspondiam ao que ele deveria dizer, fazer, pensar. – Eu estive pensando sobre o Mozart... eu sei que ele não é o primeiro canário que mantemos aqui na Dalton como símbolo dos Warblers, mas isso é sobre ele, sobre mim, sobre todos os Warblers. – Blaine notou o olhar fixo de Sebastian no seu, como se cada palavra sua penetrasse profundamente em sua alma, continuou. – Acho que essa é uma gaiola muito grande pra um pássaro tão pequeno. Não estou falando das grades, mas do peso que ele carrega de ser o símbolo, a inspiração, aquele que vai nos fazer continuar e tudo o mais. A gaiola da responsabilidade de ter o destino de alguém... no caso dele todos nós sobre as asas. Ele é só um pássaro pequeno, querendo voar, querendo ser responsável por nada além do próprio destino. E acho que o mesmo vale para cada um de nós. Nós devíamos ser responsáveis apenas por nós mesmos, pelo que nós desejamos pro nosso futuro. Então pensem... se vocês não querem a responsabilidade de ter a vida do pequeno Mozart nas mãos, porque esperar que ele tenha a responsabilidade de cantar todas as manhãs para nos inspirar a sermos os melhores numa competição ou apresentação, ou o que quer que seja? Porque não podemos libertá-lo de nós e nos libertarmos dele? Não seria mais viável para todos aqui, já que pregamos o direito de ir e vir sem medo?

Por um momento Blaine teve a impressão de ouvir seu próprio coração bater e ecoar pela sala. Todos o observavam com uma atenção assustadora. Ele pigarreou, tentando não perder o auto-controle. De repente ouvia o próprio discurso em repetição na mente. Sentia-se preso e livre, como o pequeno Mozart em sua gaiola. De repente sabia que não queria sair da Dalton e que tinha de ser honesto com Kurt sobre isso.

Agora a única vontade era a de sair correndo antes que Wes ou David ou Ted atirassem um martelo em sua cabeça.

- Eu concordo plenamente. Pássaros engaiolados não cantam e nem vivem por muito tempo. Acho que ele devia ser livre para ir onde quisesse.

A voz de Sebastian soou límpida pela sala. De repente o peso dos olhares de todos não estavam mais sobre Blaine e internamente ele agradeceu pelo apoio do rapaz.

- Você acha que devíamos abrir a gaiola e deixar o Mozart ir embora? – indagou Ted, entrecruzando os dedos. Blaine apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Quem concorda, levante a mão.

Sebastian foi o primeiro a se manifestar, sendo seguido por um Jeff um pouco inseguro ao lado de Blaine. Não demorou até que todos estivessem com suas mãos erguidas ao alto, alguns com um sorriso no rosto, outros apenas acompanhando a cena sem expressão. Blaine suspirou, ainda um pouco inquieto. Wes balançou a cabeça.

- Temos um canário como mascote desde o ano de mil novecentos e sessenta e oito, quando o então diretor capturou um que estava empoleirado no topo da janela da sala às nove da noite do dia...

- Wes... Wes! – Blaine ergueu uma das mãos, tentando fazê-lo calar. – Eu não estou questionando a história e eu realmente aprecio a tradição dos Warblers. Eu só acho que assim como quebramos vários tabus nos últimos anos, poderíamos quebrar mais um, em favor do pequeno Mozart engaiolado aí.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor pairou sobre a sala. Blaine buscou oxigênio em suas palavras e cruzou os braços. Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso. Kurt, provavelmente. Kurt. Por alguma razão Blaine ainda se sentia um pouco como o canário. O peso de uma responsabilidade muito grande nas mãos. Kurt queria um ano mágico, palavras dele mesmo, e deixara isso em suas mãos. A gaiola de Mozart nem parecia tão grande, se fosse comparar à sua.

- Talvez eu saia da Dalton – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio e a reflexão do conselho. Todos soltaram palavras aleatórias de exclamação. – Eu tenho esse direito, certo? Eu posso sair da Dalton ou permanecer, então... vocês não precisam obrigar o Mozart a ir embora, assim como não precisam obrigá-lo a ficar. Minha sugestão é a de que deixem a portinhola da gaiola aberta. Ele já está acostumado a esse ambiente, duvido que ele queria partir em definitivo... apenas dêem a ele o direito de escolha. Ele pode ser só um pássaro, mas ele nasceu pra ser livre. Deixem isso com ele.

Não houve contra argumentação alguma depois disso. E por um longo tempo, Sebastian era o único a ainda encarar Blaine como se fosse a primeira e mais interessante coisa jamais vista no mundo por ele antes.

-x-

_(14:13) Kurt:  
>Confesso que eu tive esperanças de encontrar você na McKinley hoje, sem o blazer.<br>(14:14) Kurt:  
>Silly me.<em>

_(15:45) Blaine:  
>A gaiola do Mozart não vai mais ter porta. Não é incrível?<br>(15:45) Blaine:  
>Oi pra você!<em>

_(15:48) Kurt:  
>Estamos falando sobre o canário, não estamos?<em>

_(15:49) Blaine:  
>É claro que estamos.<br>(15:50) Blaine:  
>Tenho que ir. Vejo você amanhã às 19:00. Sexta-feira é meu dia favorito da semana.<em>

_(15:50) Kurt:  
>Suas mudanças repentinas de assunto são divertidíssimas. Até amanhã, cuttie.<em>

Blaine sentou no último degrau mais alto da escadaria e observou a Dalton por aquela perspectiva. Apegara-se demais àquilo tudo para de repente ter que ir embora. Leu as mensagens uma última vez e guardou o celular na bolsa. Levou uma das mãos até a boa e mordiscou a falange do dedo indicador. Estava inquieto, como se fagulhas de fogos de artifício se assanhassem em seu estômago.

- Belo discurso.

A voz não era familiar, mas Blaine lembrava de a ter ouvido mais cedo. O recém-chegado sentou ao seu lado e soltou a respiração profundamente, olhando-o de perfil em seguida.

- Sebastian Smythe, - apresentou-se, oferecendo a mão. – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

Blaine franziu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se do comentário de Jeff sobre o novato ter feito um rápido interrogatório sobre ele aos Warblers.

- Blaine Anderson... embora eu acredite que você já saiba meu nome. Muito prazer.

Sebastian riu, sem desviar o olhar. A luz de um dos lustres projetava uma sombra delicada abaixo de seus olhos claros. Blaine baixou a cabeça e bateu suavemente contra o próprio joelho.

- Embora tenha sido mais pessoal do que dirigido ao pássaro.

- Perdão?

- Seu discurso, distraído. Era como se estivesse falando mais pra você mesmo do que para os outros. Encantador! – o tom de ironia era suavizado pelo sorriso.

Blaine riu baixo, olhando para ele pelo canto dos olhos. – Talvez.

- Estou ansioso para ouvir você cantar. Não me decepcione dizendo que vai mesmo mudar de colégio – Blaine moveu a cabeça em negativa, mas não ofereceu resposta alguma. Sebastian curvou os lábios, um sorriso fino e indescritível. – O que vai fazer hoje a noite?

Num complicado minuto em que Blaine não teve certeza do que Sebastian quisera dizer com aquilo, ele puxou ar para responder e depois parou, olhando para o rapaz com os olhos curiosos, apertados. Sorriu, incrédulo e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Ligar pro meu namorado... – ele deu ênfase à palavra, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sebastian ao dizer. – e falar por horas e horas... até que vai ficar tarde e eu vou ler um livro, terminar um trabalho e finalmente dormir.

Ele ficou de pé, ajeitando o blazer e se preparando para deixar Sebastian sozinho.

- Que tal um programa mais divertido? Estou precisando de um guia noturno. Desbravar os ambientes da Dalton sozinho é tão... solitário.

- Você pode pedir qualquer pessoa para ser seu guia. Ninguém vai se recusar.

- Isso é uma recusa ou um sim? – indagou o outro, piscando o olho.

Blaine sorriu. Sebastian era insistente e não perdia nenhuma oportunidade. – Eu não posso, eu realmente não posso. Até mais, Sebastian.

- Você vai mesmo mudar de colégio? – perguntou novamente, a voz mais alta para que o outro, que já ia alguns passos à frente, pudesse ouvir.

- Ainda pensando, Sebastian! Até mais!

- Pensar demais causa crises no relacionamento e pesadelos à noite! Ser guia noturno evita ambos os problemas!

Blaine ergueu o braço de longe e acenou, mesmo de costas. Sebastian manteve o sorriso no rosto e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ao olhar pelos grandes vitrais pôde distinguir um pequeno canário planando e um suspiro seguido de um riso divertido escapou de seus lábios.

-x-

_(20:16) número desconhecido:  
>Eu estou perdido na sessão Comédia da biblioteca. Você não vai mesmo querer vir me ajudar?<br>(20:17) número desconhecido:  
>A propósito, que difícil conseguir seu telefone.<em>

_(20:19) Blaine:  
>Comédia? Uh, parece que alguém vai ter uma noite divertida.<em>

_(20:20) número desconhecido:  
>Que tal você e eu nos divertirmos juntos?<em>

_(20:22) Blaine:  
>Boa tentiva, Sebastian. Tenha uma boa noite.<em>

_(20:21) Sebastian:  
>Malvado. Acabei de encontrar a sessão Drama. Espero que esteja feliz por eu ter uma noite solitária e triste.<em>

_(20:22) Blaine:  
>Hahaha! E você continua sob o efeito da comédia.<em>

_(20:23) Sebastian:  
>Eu te fiz rir?<br>(20:24) Sebastian:  
>MISSÃO CONCLUÍDA. Boa noite, Blaine.<em>

Blaine não percebeu o discreto sorriso que ficou no rosto depois de rir, mas era bom estar rindo, pelo menos. Não ligou para Kurt, mas decidiu ler um livro antes de dormir. O dia seguinte seria tenso e a noite seria definitiva.

Diria a Kurt que não poderia deixar a Dalton. Diria que a felicidade de Kurt, embora fosse prioridade, não podia ser um fardo que ele fosse querer carregar de repente. Só não sabia como diria isso, ainda.

_(20:30) Blaine:_  
><em>Se por acaso passar pela sessão de Aventura, se importaria de roubar "A Vida Na Árvore" pra mim?<em>

_(20:34) Sebastian:_  
><em>Sério?<em>  
><em>(20:35) Sebastian:<em>  
><em>Estou começando a acreditar que você foi algum tipo de ave numa vida anterior. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Na: Bom, não é das melhores, mas well... faz tempo demais que não escrevo e isso foi o melhor que eu consegui por agora. Prometo capítulos futuros mais interessantes. Mas pra isso preciso das suas sinceras opiniões. _

_Ah, a fic é Seblaine. Vai ter Klaine, consequentemente, afinal é isso que vai dar o tom dramático à fanfic. Incluí o Sebastian logo porque não faria sentido seguir enrolando a plot até ele aparecer só depois, certo? Bom, comentem._

_Reviews por um sorriso._


	2. A Vida na Árvore

_**Warbler to Warbler**_

"_Todo mundo ama o primeiro namorado. Até encontrar o segundo." – A Fic tem o episódio 3x01 como ponto de partida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – A Vida na Árvore<strong>

_"Só pedi um beijo em troca da sua liberdade, e você está achando isso caro?"_

_(5:26) Sebastian:  
>Você tem algum complexo por causa da sua altura?<em>

_(5:28) Blaine:  
>Correndo o risco de responder isso ainda dormindo, mas, do que você está falando?<br>(5:29) Blaine:  
>E, francamente, você sabe que horas são?<em>

_(5:31) Sebastian:  
>Cinco e meia da manhã, hottie.<br>(5:43) Sebastian:  
>Você não vai explicar o porquê de querer ler um livro onde as pessoas são miniaturas e vivem numa árvore? Se identificou? Acho bonitinho, versão pocket.<br>(5:55) Sebastian:  
>Eu duvido que você tenha voltado a dormir.<em>

_(6:32) Blaine:  
>Você leu o livro?<br>(6:47) Blaine:  
>Ok, essa demora é algum tipo de vingança ou algo do tipo?<em>

_(6:49) Sebastian:  
>ZzZZzzZZz<em>

Blaine riu e deixou o celular de lado. Tivera uma noite até agradável, considerando o fato de que acordara duas ou três vezes durante a noite depois de sonhos inquietos com Kurt o odiando por não ter se transferido para o WMHS. Tomou um banho rápido, ainda rindo da irreverência de Sebastian.

_E, problemas com a minha altura? Por favor. E o que diabos "versão pocket" queria dizer no contexto daquela mensagem?_

Não encontrou com o rapaz durante o dia inteiro, e na sexta não tinha ensaio ou reunião com os Warblers. Dia de sair mais cedo da Dalton e dirigir até a casa de Kurt. Era uma rotina natural das sextas-feiras. Ele ia em casa, tomar um banho, se livrava do blazer e ir jantar na casa da família Hummel-Hudson. Aquela noite deveria ser tranqüila, como geralmente eram todas as noites com eles, mas sabia que ao fim da noite teria de falar com o namorado sobre sua decisão definitiva. Ele não poderia simplesmente sair da Dalton.

Quando seu relógio de pulso marcou sete da noite ele estava estacionando o carro e caminhando na direção da porta de entrada da casa. Supôs que Kurt o estivesse esperando na janela, considerando que ele abriu a porta segundos antes de Blaine erguer a mão na direção da campainha.

- Pontual como sempre! – ele exclamou, esticando o braço e puxando Blaine pela mão para entrar. – Carole fez salmão, eu ajudei, então com certeza está delicioso! Como foi seu dia?

Blaine respirou fundo e sorriu, acompanhando-o até o sofá e sentando ao seu lado, ficando frente a frente com ele. Pensou um pouco antes de responder sobre seu dia. Não tinha realmente sido grande coisa. A aula fora entediante, nada de Warblers, aquela sensação de que Kurt ia ficar triste com a sua decisão de permanecer na Dalton... nada de excepcional.

Pelo menos soube o que argumentar quando o professor perguntou sobre Sartre. Jeff lhe lançou um olhar satisfeito depois disso, aliás.

- Nada demais. Só aula, aula extra, mais aula... E quanto a você? Não nos falamos desde ontem à tarde por mensagem de texto. Isso é uma anomalia!

Kurt sorriu, logo desfazendo a expressão animada e tomando ar, voltando o olhar diretamente ao de Blaine e segurando sua mão entre as dele.

- Você sabe o que estou esperando. Só quis te dar um espaço pra, você sabe, preparar o coração dos Warblers, o seu próprio... – ele riu ao notar o sorriso contido de Blaine. – Você decidiu?

Blaine entreabriu a boca para falar, embora o olhar brilhante e lotado de expectativa de Kurt o intimidasse um pouco naquela situação. Antes, porém, que pronunciasse qualquer palavra, sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Aproveitou isso para fugir um pouco do assunto.

_(19:11) Sebastian:  
>O que as pessoas dessa cidade fazem às sextas-feiras à noite?<em>

_(19:11) Blaine:  
>Namoram.<em>

_(19:12) Sebastian:  
>Opa!<br>(19:12) Sebastian:  
>Atrapalhei alguma coisa, né?<br>(19:12) Sebastian:  
>Mande um abraço.<br>(19:13) Sebastian:  
>Você parou uma transa pra responder minha mensagem?<br>(19:13) Sebastian:  
>Estou subitamente me sentindo muito importante.<em>

_(19:13) Blaine:  
>Pelo amor de Deus? Para um desconhecido, você é atrevido demais.<em>

_(19:14) Sebastian:  
>Ok... entendi. Não interrompi nada de interessante então.<br>(19:15) Sebastian:  
>E você feriu meus sentimentos ao me chamar assim.<br>(19:16) Sebastian:  
>Afinal, eu nem sou mais um desconhecido.<em>

- É muito importante? – a voz de Kurt o fez finalmente tirar os olhos do visor.

Blaine sorriu e guardou o celular. Estava quase retomando a conversa quando Finn adentrou a sala e sentou ao lado de Kurt, uma generosa travessa de pipoca em mãos. Blaine suspirou, não sabia se aliviado ou de ainda mais tensão por ter o momento adiado novamente.

- Isso não vai ser muito cavalheiro da minha parte, mas por que o Blaine está aqui? – perguntou de repente, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Kurt. Blaine apenas riu. – É que sexta é dia de jantar em família, só perguntei por perguntar mesmo. Aliás, ele está sempre aqui no dia de jantar da família. Não se sinta indesejado, Blaine – acrescentou, inclinando-se sobre a pipoca para olhar no rosto do outro. – É só uma curiosidade sadia.

- Blaine é meu namorado, futuro marido, então ele praticamente já é parte da família.

Blaine ergueu as sobrancelhas e continuou calado, prendendo o riso enquanto Finn estreitava os olhos na direção de Kurt.

- Rachel é minha namorada e... bom, não sei se vamos casar, mas... mesmo assim, eu não nunca convidei ela pras noites em família.

- Como você mesmo disse previamente, você não é muito cavalheiro. A prova disso, além de não convidar a Rachel, é claro, é que você interrompeu a conversa importante que eu estava tendo com o Blaine.

- Oh, fiquem à vontade. Eu vou ligar a TV e podem fingir que eu não estou aqui.

Kurt rolou os olhos e olhou para Blaine, que deu de ombros, rindo simpaticamente. Talvez mais umas duas horas antes de dar seu veredicto a Kurt.

-x-

O jantar fora agradabilíssimo. Carole era encantadora e Burt não para de falar com Blaine e Finn sobre futebol. Por vezes ouvia uma ou outra reclamação de Kurt ou Carole, mas a conversa prosseguia tranquilamente entre todos. Quando cada um se recolheu a seus devidos lugares – o que significava Kurt e Blaine no quarto onde Finn não entraria com pipoca e perguntas inconvenientes – Blaine soltou o ar de seus pulmões e tomou as mãos de Kurt entre as suas.

- Kurt, você sabe que eu ia amar passar o ano inteiro com você, não sabe?

Kurt o olhou curioso, como se adivinhasse o que viria depois. – Mas...? – indagou o mesmo, soltando suas mãos das de Blaine, que as tomou de volta.

- Mas eu tenho uma história na Dalton, Kurt. Assim como você na McKinley. Você tem seus amigos e é por isso que você voltou, não é? Então, eu respeito o que é melhor pra você, eu sei que você se sente mais à vontade com os seus amigos ao redor e é exatamente assim comigo, também. Os Warblers são como minha família, eu não me vejo abandonando eles de repente e...

- Blaine, é só um ano! É o meu último ano, você pode voltar depois, ninguém te impediria. Eu só queria que... Eu só queria você comigo o tempo inteiro. Pode chamar de egoísmo, mas eu amo você, eu não quero ter que esperar pelas sextas à noite pra te ver ou pelas tardes depois do ensaio dos Warblers uma ou duas vezes na semana pra poder ver você.

Blaine suspirou, virando o rosto e fechando os olhos por um instante antes de voltar a encarar o olhar do outro.

- Kurt, independente do tempo que vamos ter juntos nós só precisamos fazer valer esse tempo, não acha? E nós vamos fazer esse ano ser mágico de um jeito ou de outro, mas eu preciso que você entenda que não é me transferindo pra McKinley que isso vai acontecer. Não foi com você se transferindo pra Dalton que as coisas melhoraram, lembra?

- Foi na Dalton que eu conheci você.

Não havia resposta que valesse para aquela afirmação. Blaine sorriu, procurando palavras que pudessem servir de argumento, mas não fazia sentido algum argumentar contra isso. É verdade, a Dalton era o local onde tudo começara entre os dois.

- Talvez por isso eu não queira sair de lá, Kurt. Os melhores momentos da minha vida estão lá, e embora você não esteja lá comigo. Eu só não posso arriscar mais uma mudança drástica na minha vida agora. Por favor, entende isso?

Kurt entortou a boca, não muito contente com a idéia, mas aparentemente convencido de que insistir não adiantaria. Suspirou profundamente e deitou na cama ao lado de Blaine, esperando que o garoto fizesse o mesmo e deitasse. Ficaram ambos com o olhar fixo no teto, até que Kurt riu baixinho e virou o rosto na direção do Blaine.

- Tem alguma coisa viva no seu bolso.

Blaine pegou o celular e sentou na cama antes de responder.

_(21:37) Sebastian:  
>Suponho que AGORA SIM vou atrapalhar alguma coisa.<em>

_(21:37) Blaine:  
>Você continua me mandando mensagens aleatórias.<em>

_(21:39) Sebastian:  
>Você reparou? Sweet. Mas e então, já está indo pra casa? Estou meio perdido por essa cidade.<em>

_(21:39) Blaine:  
>Você está sempre perdido em algum lugar. Vou te acrescentar na minha lista de natal e te dar um GPS de presente. Prometo.<em>

_(21:40) Sebastian:  
>Que tipo de namoro é esse seu?<em>

_(21:40) Blaine:  
>Boa noite<em>.

-x-

Nick continuava mastigando a goma de mascar e encarando Blaine como se ele tivesse acabado de contar o maior absurdo do mundo. Jeff continuava prendendo o riso. Blaine, por sua vez, apenas os olhava como se não entendesse o que acabara de acontecer com o humor de ambos que pareciam não conseguir se concentrar em não rir.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou, sério.

- Sebastian parece ser determinado, né? – comentou Nick, piscando o olho e rindo. – Qual é Blaine? Você não pode ser tão tonto. Ele te mandou mensagem às sete pra saber onde você tava e depois... bom, provavelmente pra checar se você e o Kurt tavam... você sabe...

Blaine olhou ao redor, vermelho. Jeff não conseguia conter o riso, embora fosse contido o suficiente para não pronunciar palavra alguma.

- Isso não é engraçado. Ele tem que parar. Eu nem conheço ele o suficiente para ficar trocando mensagens e ainda mais mensagens que tem a única intenção de se informar sobre a minha vida íntima. Eu vou falar com ele.

- Isso foi há dias, Blaine. – pontuou Nick, categoricamente.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim! Já viu o jeito que ele fica olhando pra mim nos ensaios?

- Não... e você também não veria se não olhasse pra ele também – comentou Jeff, enxugando os olhos ao parar de rir finalmente.

Na falta de uma boa resposta, Blaine deu de ombros e bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Kurt ficou distante depois daquele jantar. Sebastian nem mandou mais mensagens também, só comentei sobre aquelas porque vocês ficaram enchendo querendo saber a razão de eu o estar evitando nos últimos dias. Eu não quero que ele ache que estou dando qualquer abertura pra ele se aproximar.

- Oh, claro. Ele é parece ser o tipo de cara que liga pra isso. – Nick não poupou ironia na frase. – Aliás, alguém que te manda uma mensagem ambígua às dez da noite querendo saber se você está fazendo sexo com o seu namorado é mesmo o tipo de pessoa que se importa em esperar por alguma abertura pra se aproximar. E, repito, isso foi há dias. Se você for procurar ele agora vai parecer meio doido. Você acabou de dizer que ele parou de mandar mensagens, não foi?

- Sim, mas, o jeito que ele olha e...

- É só não olhar de volta, já disse – foi a vez de Jeff falar, gesticulando com as mãos como se a paciência estivesse se esgotando. – Você tá fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

- Talvez.

- Você é cheio de talvez, Blaine. Francamente. Mais um talvez na sua vida e você vai ser promovido a filósofo moderno. E não encare isso como um elogio, pequeno Sócrates.

- Pequeno Sócrates? Por que _Pequeno_ Sócrates?

- Isso ainda é sobre a pergunta do Sebastian sobre você ter problemas com a sua altura?

Blaine fechou a cara de novo enquanto Jeff e Nick voltaram a rir como se aquela fosse a piada mais engraçada do dia. Talvez fosse.

-x-

_(14:48) Sebastian:  
>Você me pediu pra roubar aquele livro por nada? Ou era mesmo só pra eu ler e imaginar que você é um dos pocket men da árvore?<em>

_(14:50) Blaine:  
>Funny.<em>

_(14:51) Sebastian:  
>Ainda bravo? Prometo não interromper mais suas sextas-feiras.<br>(14:51) Sebastian:  
>Sábados livres?<em>

_(14:54) Blaine:  
>Wes vai acertar a marreta dele na sua cabeça se você não parar de olhar pro telefone mais do que ouvir os anúncios dele.<br>(14:54) Blaine:  
>E não. Nada de sábados livres.<em>

_(14:55) Sebastian:  
>Evite o meu assassinato e me encontre às 15:30 no jardim.<em>

_(14:59) Blaine:  
>"Querida encolhi as crianças" versão "Smythe encolhendo Blaine" pra eu poder experimentar a vida na árvore?<em>

_(15:01) Sebastian:  
>Te encolher? LOL<br>(15:02) Sebastian:  
>Desculpa. Mas vamos te manter num tamanho visível a olho nu, ok? Não se atrase.<em>

Um riso irônico na direção de Sebastian foi a resposta final de Blaine.

-x-

Blaine chegou pontualmente ao jardim. Não vira problema em atender ao chamado do rapaz, afinal ele próprio o pedira para roubar o livro para ele dias atrás. Era sexta-feira, aliás. Dia de ver Kurt. Passara a semana inteira receoso. Kurt não recebera da melhor forma a notícia de que Blaine não iria se transferir. Na verdade ele pareceu extremamente chateado e não fazia muita questão de esconder sua decepção. Embora Blaine quisesse poder fazer algo a respeito, os últimos dias tinham sido silenciosos no que se tratava de Kurt. Não foram tomar café nenhuma vez no Lima Bean, a última conversa por telefone durara menos de vinte minutos – e fora há três dias – e Kurt quase nunca estava online. O único contato mais longo era por mensagens e ele nunca sabia que humor Kurt estava em suas mensagens. Como se fosse possível adivinhar.

Olhou ao redor pelo jardim e não viu ninguém. Parou à sombra da única árvore realmente alta de lá e se encostou no tronco, suspirando demoradamente e pegando o celular.

_(15:31) Blaine:  
>Pontualidade é uma das minhas qualidades mais admiráveis. Você vai demorar?<em>

_(15:31) Sebastian:  
>Eu já estou aqui.<em>

_(15:32) Blaine:  
>A não ser que você tenha realmente encontrado a fórmula para diminuição de massa corporal... eu não estou te vendo.<em>

_(15:32) Sebastian:  
>Em cima de você.<br>(15:32) Sebastian:  
>Não num sentido sexual, infelizmente.<em>

Blaine riu e se afastou alguns passos da árvore e olhou para os galhos mais altos. Sebastian não estava tão alto na árvore, só alguns galhos acima da cabeça de Blaine.

- Achei que era humanamente impossível você parecer ainda menor, Blaine!

- Quando as piadas sobre a minha altura vão terminar, Golias?

- Golias? Péssimo gosto pra piadas, o seu! – Sebastian, desceu da árvore e bateu as mãos para tirar o pó da madeira que ficara nelas, respirou profundamente e abriu um largo sorriso. – E não são piadas. Só estou associando você ao personagem do livro que você me fez roubar. Você é uma má influência, Blaine! Sobre o livro, os personagens... são mínimos e moram em folhas, que tipo de absurdo é esse? A propósito, é um livro infantil, que idade você tem? Onze?

Blaine cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ouvindo-o atenciosamente e sem reclamações. Sebastian tinha aquele ar despreocupado, como se qualquer assunto fosse tranqüilo o suficiente para se tratar com ele sem restrições.

- Eu li o livro quando era criança. Só senti falta da história e procurar pra ele pareceu uma boa distração para alguém perdido na biblioteca à noite. Espero não ter dado muito trabalho encontrar.

- Na verdade não. Encontrei um garoto prestativo que aceitou procurá-lo por mim em troca de... um ou dois favores.

Blaine tossiu, baixando a cabeça e tentando não parecer constrangido com o olhar sugestivo de Sebastian. Esse último riu, parecendo divertir-se com a timidez que surgia subitamente ao rosto do rapaz.

- Você vai me dar o livro ou vai cobrar algum favor em troca dele? – indagou Blaine, segundos depois, num tom sarcástico, enquanto caminhava na direção da árvore e voltava a apoiar as costas nela.

Sebastian o encarou e desceu o olhar pelo corpo de Blaine indiscretamente. Ele colou as mãos nos bolsos e deu passos lentos na direção dele, pondo uma das mãos contra a árvore, ao lado do rosto de Blaine que não teve reação imediata à aproximação. – Eu ainda acho que a biblioteca é mais agradável, Blaine. A iluminação é perfeita, o clima também... há vários corredores vazios e o risco de nos pegarem no flagra é bem menor, mas se o jardim é mesmo o único lugar que te convenci a vir sem insistir muito... acho que posso pensar em alguns favores que você possa fazer à luz do dia. Parece excitante.

Blaine entreabriu os lábios e riu, entendendo a intenção de Sebastian e saindo de onde estava, tomando alguma distância que lhe parecesse segura.

- Eu não estava me referindo a isso, na verdade. E... Eu já disse a você, Sebastian... eu tenho namorado e você realmente devia parar com isso. E com isso eu quero dizer tudo mesmo. Mensagens fora de hora, olhares... tipo esse... e essas cantadas com alto teor erótico que realmente deviam parar.

- Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento... só sugeri que saíssemos da rotina... e eu não ligo se você tem namorado, ele não precisa saber de tudo, precisa? O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. E ele está longe, você agüenta mesmo passar uma semana inteira sem... oh, ok, isso considerando que sua última sexta-feira não parece ter sido divertida.

O rosto de Blaine ganhou tons avermelhados intensos e ele apenas desviou o olhar e tentou encontrar palavras para responder ao outro. Limpou a garganta, tentando camuflar seu nervosismo. O jeito de Sebastian falar o deixava levemente inquieto.

- Há muitos garotos na Dalton, Sebastian.

- Atualmente, aqui na Dalton, só você me interessa.

- Aqui na Dalton, oh, ok – Blaine riu, incrédulo. – Você é tão... – interrompeu-se ao sentir a vibração do celular no bolso e parou para olhar. Era Kurt, antes, porém, que seus dedos deslizassem pela tela para que ele pudesse ler a mensagem, Sebastian tomou o aparelho de suas mãos.

- É o seu namorado? Oh, claro que é.

- Sebastian, me devolve isso.

Ele começou a andar em círculos ao redor da árvore, lendo a mensagem em voz alta para que Blaine pudesse ouvir - "_Ansioso por hoje à noite. Tenho essa sensação de que fui um péssimo namorado essa semana. Prometo compensar."_ Que adorável, mas não fiquei muito empolgado.

- Devolve! – Blaine segurou o braço de Sebastian e o puxou, virando-o para si e esticando o braço tentando recuperar o celular, o outro apenas ergueu o braço o mais alto que pôde e sua altura ajudava, pois Blaine tentava inutilmente alcançar sua mão. Sebastian ria enquanto Blaine segurava seu outro braço com uma das mãos e se esticava contra seu corpo em tentativas frustradas de tomar seu telefone.

- Sabe, Blaine, se você continuar se esfregando contra o meu corpo com essa insistência vai ser difícil permanecer com o discurso de que eu devo respeitar seu namorado e tudo o mais...

- Não fala besteira, me dá o celular.

- O celular por um beijo – sugeriu, mirando os lábios de Blaine com o olhar.

- Sem chances! Você bebeu? Eu não vou te beijar de jeito nenhum! Anda, me devolve isso agora, Sebastian!

- Só pedi um beijo em troca da sua liberdade, e você está achando caro? – brincou, embora a surpresa pela rejeição fosse genuína – Que tal uma resposta pro seu namorado, então, Blaine? Não é legal deixá-lo esperando. Deixe-me ajudar você com isso.

A respiração de Blaine já estava fora de compasso enquanto seu corpo se chocava frequentemente contra o do garoto, ficando nas pontas dos pés e inclinando contra Sebastian, que agora tinha os dois braços erguidos e o olhar fixo no visor do telefone. Ele digitou algo apressadamente e depois voltou seu olhar para Blaine, se desequilibrando momentaneamente e caindo de costas no chão com o outro por cima dele. O menor aproveitou a deixa para se esgueirar até sua mão e pegar o aparelho, erguendo-se sobre os joelhos logo depois para checar o visor. Havia uma mensagem enviada e uma resposta que acabara de chegar.

_(15:54) Blaine:  
>esteja nu<em>

_(15:56) Kurt:  
>Blaine?<em>

Arregalando os olhos e encarando o sorriso travesso que Sebastian tinha no rosto, Blaine não conseguiu sequer pensar em algo para responder de imediato e seu coração estava acelerada a um nível de adrenalina tão elevado que era impossível raciocinar.

- Embora estar entre as suas pernas seja agradável... eu ainda acho que isso seria melhor num lugar onde ninguém pudesse nos ver, Blaine.

A coxa direita de Sebastian estava entre as duas pernas de Blaine, que continuava de joelhos com o misto de expressões mais variado estampando-se no rosto, ele abriu os lábios para dizer qualquer coisa, mas a voz não veio de imediato. Levantou-se e limpou a calça, voltando a atenção para o celular mais uma vez.

_(15:57) Blaine:  
>Piadinha. Até mais tarde.<em>

_(15:58) Kurt:  
>Oh... ok.<em>

Sebastian ficou de pé e limpou a roupa, rindo enquanto via um Blaine nervoso arrumar o blazer à sua frente. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior e tentou ficar sério para falar, mas o olhar irritado do garoto à sua frente era de certa forma tão hilário que era impossível não rir ainda mais.

- Eu aposto que te garanti uma noite mais divertida, Blaine! Você devia me agradecer e não me olhar assim!

- Não teve graça.

- Não, a não ser que você e o seu namorado realmente nunca tenham... – o olhar rápido de blaine em sua direção o fez parar e abrir a boca, incrédulo. – Oh meu Deus! Vocês nunca...? – a gargalhada soou límpida como uma sinfonia e Blaine revirou os olhos, sem jeito. – Ok, desculpa. Eu realmente achei que sexta-passada poderia ter sido apenas uma má noite ou algo assim... afinal, que namoro em boas condições de sobrevivência te daria tempo para responder as mensagens de um... como é mesmo que você me chamou? "Desconhecido"?

- Você não sabe nada sobre Kurt e eu, não faça comentários.

- Certo, eu vou guardar meus comentários pra mim mesmo. Kurt é o nome dele?

- Eu estou indo embora.

- Hey, espera! Eu não te chamei aqui só pra você ir embora com raiva de mim. Toma seu livro – ele puxou o livro do bolso interno do blazer e ofereceu a Blaine que se aproximou rapidamente para pegá-lo. Sebastian, no entanto, ergueu o braço mais uma vez. Blaine parou.

- Nós não vamos começar com isso de novo, ok?

O garoto fez beicinho e depois deu de ombros, esticando o braço com o livro na direção de Blaine. – Não custava nada tentar.

-x-

Se Blaine tivesse que dizer qual o momento mais constrangedor da sua vida, certamente seria aquele em que Kurt abriu a porta e olhou pra ele com aquele olhar de quem iria dar uma bronca homérica e depois cultivar uma tensão tão imensa que ele poderia tocar com as mãos e escalar até encontrar ar respirável entre as nuvens depois.

Quando o jantar silencioso – pelo menos da parte de Blaine e Kurt – terminou, Blaine sentiu que era o momento em que morreria pelas mãos de Kurt. Aquela sensação de frio na barriga estava incomodando. Estavam no quarto, sentados frente a frente na cama.

- Kurt...

- "Esteja nu"? Piadinha? Blaine...?

Blaine fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar uma boa forma de explicar ou pelo menos diminuir o constrangimento daquela conversa. Não seria inteligente dizer que um outro garoto havia mandado aquela mensagem. Não havia uma forma inteligente, aliás, de explicar aquilo. Apelou para os hormônios.

- Eu estava... excitado e... bom, é isso, eu estava excitado e você me mandou uma mensagem e meu cérebro entrou em conflito com os meus hormônios, provavelmente... Não torne isso ainda mais difícil de explicar, por favor.

Kurt arqueou a sobrancelha e depois riu, levando as mãos aos ombros de Blaine inclinando-se para um beijo. – Não vou tornar, tudo bem. Blaine, você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a isso... eu não sei se estou pronto pra...

- Kurt, tudo bem. Eu não quero pressionar você com isso, por favor, só... esquece a mensagem, ok? Não foi nada. E você... – Blaine sorriu, tentando recuperar um pouco da calma e bom humor. - só precisa ficar nu quando estiver pronto, ok?

- Claro... – Kurt sorriu de volta.

_-x-_

_(23:49) Sebastian:  
>Does she look at you the way i do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?<br>(23:50) Sebastian:  
>Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?<em>

_(23:53) Blaine:  
>Hum… o quê?<em>

_(23:54) Sebastian:  
>Estava ouvindo essa música e quis compartilhar com alguém. Não seja estraga prazer.<br>(23:58) Sebastian:  
>Tarde para ainda estar acordado. Eu te acordei?<em>

_(00:00) Blaine:  
>Amanhã é domingo, posso me dar ao luxo de dormir mais tarde. Não, não me acordou.<em>

_(00:10) Blaine:  
>Tell me am i crazy, or is this more than a crush?<em>

_(00:12) Sebastian:  
>Crush? Não sou criança pra ficar de quedinha por alguém, sou mais inteligente que isso.<em>

_(00:13) Blaine:  
>Eu só estava continuando a música, grosso.<em>

_(00:14) Sebastian:  
>Tem noção de que escolheu um péssimo verso pra mandar?<br>(00:15) Sebastian:  
>Você não é muito bom nisso de paquera, né?<em>

_(00:16) Blaine:  
>Não estou te paquerando. Você me mandou sms antes.<em>

_(00:17) Sebastian:  
>Sua inexperiência é excitante, Blaine. <em>

_(00:18) Blaine:  
>Boa noite, Sebastian.<em>

_(00:18) Sebastian:  
>Maybe i'm alone in this, but i find this peace is solitude knowing if i had but just one kiss, this whole room would be glowing…<br>(00:23) Sebastian:  
>Você não vai continuar cantando, né?<em>

_(00:24) Blaine:  
>Eu disse "Boa noite", Sebastian!<em>

_(00:25) Sebastian:  
>Pff.<em>

_(00:25) Blaine:  
>Pff.<br>(00:27) Blaine:  
>Esqueça o pff. <em>

_(00:28) Sebastian:  
>Hã? Você está naquele estágio de mandar mensagem dormindo de novo?<em>

_(00:29) Blaine:  
>Boa noite.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Na: Ficou UM POUCO mais longo que o primeiro. Acho que a prática traz a perfeição, né? Gostei mais desse capítulo que do primeiro. Estou empolgada. HAHAHA. Esse veio até rápido, mas não garanto que o novo capítulo venha amanhã, ok? Talvez um ou dois dias pra eu poder terminá-lo e postar. Spoilers, frames e músicas eu fico mandando aleatoriamente no meu twitter lari_wonka. Beijocas!_

_A música que Sebastian mandou por sms é essa: /watch?v=nRISG6pZIoc (youtube, só colar isso depois do youtube (ponto) com (barra) KKKK é a música Blame it on the rain da banda He is We. Até a próxima!_


	3. Scandals

_**Warbler to Warbler**_

"_Todo mundo ama o primeiro namorado. Até encontrar o segundo." – A Fic tem o episódio 3x01 como ponto de partida._

* * *

><p>Na: Esse capítulo tem alguns paralelos com cenas da série, assim como o capítulo 1. Creio que haverá outros no decorrer da fic, acostumem-se.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Scandals<strong>

**_"_**_Até quando você vai se esquivar?"_

Os olhos de Sebastian eram de um verde mítico, com matizes esverdeados, ou talvez fossem verdes em tons de mel, Blaine não saberia dizer ao certo, mas sabia que eles se transformavam em pequenas esferas brilhantes sempre que se fixavam nos seus e pareciam ter algum tipo de poder sobre-humano a considerar o calor que lhe provocavam. Talvez fosse só um pouco da timidez de ser devorado por aqueles olhos. Desviou o olhar e observou o pequeno Mozart se remexer em sua gaiola aberta.

Era engraçado como mesmo com a portinhola sem trava alguma e livre para voar, Mozart continuava ali, empoleirado nos gravetos artificiais da gaiola. Por vezes saia, pulava por cima, beliscava o ferro no topo da sua prisão e depois voltava silencioso, iniciando em seguida um canto tranqüilo e suave.

- Você sempre chega cedo aqui – a voz baixa de Sebastian chegou aos seus ouvidos naquele tom baixo e rouco, como se eles dividissem algum segredo.

- Você sempre chega mais cedo que eu – retrucou Blaine, sem tirar os olhos do pássaro. – Alguma razão especial? Duvido que seja pra pensar sobre o que leva um pássaro a preferir a gaiola sendo que a liberdade está lá fora.

- Mozart só sai da gaiola antes das sete da manhã, quando ainda há orvalho nas folhas do jardim. Eu chego antes disso, abro a janela, ele vai até lá e depois volta pra segurança da gaiola. Pra alguém que gosta de pássaros, você não sabe muito sobre eles.

Blaine arqueou a sobrancelha, juntando as mãos sobre o colo e recostando-se confortavelmente no sofá. Girou a cabeça para encarar o outro, um meio sorriso formado no rosto, com traços delicados no olhar de quem parecia impressionado.

- E você fala como um profissional.

- Li alguns livros. Não sou tão superficial assim, Blaine.

- Eu nunca disse que era – um breve silêncio formou uma camada densa de tensão entre eles e Blaine respirou fundo, focando-se imediatamente em alguma outra coisa. – Eu gosto de chegar cedo porque tenho um tempo comigo mesmo, ou tinha, já que agora você costuma madrugar por aqui. Isso explica suas mensagens às cinco da manhã.

- Você adora a minha companhia, admita.

- Nunca.

Eles riram e Sebastian ficou de pé, pondo as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando pela sala, silenciosamente. Blaine o acompanhava com o olhar, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, na espera de que o silêncio fosse quebrado pelo outro.

- O que acha de um café comigo hoje à tarde, Blaine?

O fato de Sebastian estar há quase meia hora sem lhe lançar nenhuma cantada contava alguns pontos em favor dele, com certeza. Blaine meneou a cabeça e pensou por um instante. Um café na companhia dele parecia um programa inofensivo.

- Claro, por que não?

-x-

_(12:45) Kurt:  
>O que vai fazer hoje?<em>

_(12:48) Blaine:  
>Vou no Lima Bean hoje à tarde com um dos Warblers e tenho grupo de leitura à noite.<em>

_(12:49) Kurt:  
>Quem?<em>

_(12:51) Blaine:  
>Ah, você não conhece. Ele é novo na Dalton.<br>(12:51) Blaine:  
>Vejo você amanhã?<em>

_(12:52) Kurt:  
>Claro.<br>(13:35) Kurt:  
>E esse novo amigo, como ele é?<em>

_(13:37) Blaine:  
>Extremamente sexy e charmoso. Vive me chamando pra sair...<em>

_(13:38) Kurt:  
>Oh.<em>

_(13:38) Blaine:  
>LOL<em>

_(13:40) Kurt:  
>?<em>

_(13:41) Blaine:  
>Seu lado ciumento é divertido! O nome dele é Sebastian, mas não precisa ter ciúmes, ok?<em>

_(13:42) Kurt:  
>Eu não tenho. <em>

_(13:43) Blaine:  
>Ainda bem... porque aquilo sobre ele ser sexy e ter me chamado pra sair é verdade.<em>

_(13:44) Kurt:  
>Tchau Blaine.<em>

_(13:44) Blaine:  
>Até amanhã!<em>

-x-

O Lima Bean parecia aconchegante. Pelo menos foi o que pensou Sebastian ao entrar com Blaine ao seu lado. Os dois não demoraram muito na fila até pegar o café logo se dirigiram a uma das mesas. Ele contava sobre Paris e algumas aventuras – nada românticas, para o gosto de Blaine – e por vezes pedia que o outro falasse sobre a Dalton, suas experiências, frequentemente mudando de assunto quando Blaine tocava no assunto "namorado".

- No ano passado ele foi estudar na Dalton e nos tornamos amigos...

- Por que você não está no conselho?

- Eu devia começar a contar todas as vezes que você não me deixa falar sobre o meu namorado.

- Eu não dou a mínima pro seu namorado, e não vamos progredir se você continuar falando dele. Mas então, porque você não está no conselho? Disseram pra mim que seu nome foi citado por vários Warblers para estar no conselho esse ano.

Blaine tomou um gole de seu café respirou fundo. Sebastian mantinha aquele olhar de quem o despia em sua mente. Depois de um sorriso tímido, a resposta veio finalmente.

- Eu prefiro estar entre os outros. O conselho não faz muito meu estilo... talvez no meu último ano, mas por enquanto não.

- Por enquanto você podia parar de fazer o difícil e aceitar ficar comigo. – a tranqüilidade da voz era acompanhada por aquele tom rouco baixinho que adentrava com uma sensualidade absurda nos ouvidos de Blaine. – Eu já sei o número do seu quarto, Blaine. Se você não topar uma fuga noturna eu juro que bato na sua porta e canto uma música da Britney Spears até você abrir e me deixar arrancar sua roupa.

Blaine entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos, sem palavras que pudessem responder àquele ultimato.

- Você ficou vermelho de novo – comentou Sebastian, por fim.

- Você precisa parar com isso, Sebastian.

- O quê? De comentar minha vontade de tirar sua roupa ou de deixar você vermelho? Ambas as opções são atraentes demais para que eu abra mão.

- Eu sei que isso realmente não parece importar pra você, mas eu não quero magoar ninguém, principalmente o meu namorado – a pronúncia da palavra namorado fez com que Sebastian virasse o rosto numa expressão de tédio. – Eu não faria nada pra estragar minha relação com ele, e isso inclui fugas noturnas com quem quer que seja.

A conversa foi interrompida pela voz de Kurt que se aproximou por trás de Blaine.

- Ora, mas que surpresa! Eu não imaginei que estaria aqui essa hora, Blaine. Achei que viria mais cedo com o seu... amigo... – Kurt examinou Sebastian por alguns segundos antes de sorrir, forçadamente.

- E você seria... – disse Sebastian, estreitando os olhos para o recém-chegado, indiferente.

- Você é o Sebastian, imagino. Blaine falou alguma coisa a seu respeito... – olhou Sebastian de cima a baixo e depois sentou ao lado de Blaine, o mais próximo que lhe fora possível. – A propósito, sou Kurt Hummel, você deve saber quem eu sou – concluiu, enlaçando seu braço ao do namorado.

- Hum... não. Não faço idéia. Blaine não me falou nada sobre você – ele tomou um gole do café e depois seus olhos brilharam, como se acabasse de lembrar algo há muito esquecido. – Oh, Kurt, você disse? – ele riu, dirigindo seu olhar a Blaine. – Foi esse o nome que vi no seu celular dia desses, não foi Blaine?

Kurt virou o rosto quase em sincronia com Sebastian, olhando Blaine fixamente, esperando que ele se pronunciasse, embora fosse inadiável a pergunta que incomodava os neurônios de Kurt no momento – Por que ele estava com o seu celular?

- Longa história! – respondeu Sebastian, piscando o olho. – Coisas de nossas aventuranças pelo jardim, você não vai querer ouvir – o comentário fez Blaine tossir.

- Kurt é o meu namorado. E eu falei que tinha namorado, - disse ele, mais para Kurt do que para Sebastian. – E teria até falado mais, porém...

- Porém estávamos ocupados tratando de outros assuntos. E por falar nisso, temos que pensar em algumas idéias pras músicas das seletivas. Sei que ainda vão demorar um pouco, mas é sempre bom ter algo em mente desde cedo.

Kurt tossiu, como se para chamar atenção de Sebastian.

- Estavam falando sobre as seletivas antes de eu chegar?

- Não – respondeu Sebastian, de imediato. – Você quer retomar o assunto, Blaine? Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Blaine pigarreou. Voltar ao assunto queria dizer voltar ao momento em que Sebastian cogitava arrancar as roupas dele em algum dos corredores da Dalton e Kurt certamente não ia gostar muito de ouvi-lo falar isso de novo. Ou continuar dizendo suas intenções, o que poderia ser ainda pior.

- Não, na verdade eu estava falando de você agora mesmo pro Sebastian. A surpresa é você aqui, aliás. Eu não imaginei que você fosse aparecer!

- Decidi de última hora.

- O que vocês vão fazer amanhã à noite? Convidaria para um programa hoje, mas é dia de clube de leitura dos Warblers e nós não perderíamos isso por nada, não é, Blaine?

- Amanhã é dia de jantar em família, - respondeu Kurt, direcionando seu olhar de um para o outro. – Blaine e eu estaremos ocupados vendo um bom filme, fazendo planos e declarações de amor até a madrugada.

Sebastian fez uma careta rápida e sua retina caminhou apressada até o canto dos olhos, como se buscasse um ponto de apoio que não o fizesse rir. – Excitante. Eu costumava fazer isso com as minhas primas de oito e seis anos de idade, quando eu tinha... bom, oito ou seis anos de idade, por aí. Amanhã é noite de Karaokê na Scandals. Que tal ir até lá e ter um pouco de diversão de verdade?

Blaine hesitou, explicando baixinho no ouvido de Kurt sobre a tal Scandals. A única boate gay de Ohio e onde eles certamente não conseguiriam entrar sem uma identidade falsa. Kurt sorriu para Sebastian, como se o desafio não o ameaçasse.

- Eu agradeço o convite, Sebastian, mas isso não é algo que Kurt e eu curtimos e...

- Nós vamos.

- O quê? – Blaine não pôde conter a surpresa de ouvir a voz de Kurt ao seu lado. – Kurt...

- Não é nada demais, parece ser divertido. E vamos estar juntos, então não vejo problema algum...

Sebastian sorriu satisfeito e cruzou os braços, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação quando encontrou com os de Blaine assentindo com a cabeça a decisão de Kurt e sorrindo em sua direção.

- Ótimo. Eu arranjo umas identidades falsas. Entrego nas mãos do Blaine amanhã...

-x-

Blaine não estava muito certo sobre a ideia de ir até aquela boate com Kurt e Sebastian. Em parte queria estar lá, dançar, se divertir, gastar algum tempo fazendo algo diferente com Kurt e onde não houvesse o risco dos pais dele interromperem. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse pensado em maneiras de fazer com que Kurt se sentisse mais confortável e entregue às suas carícias, mas sempre havia um "Cuidado com essa mão, alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento" que nunca era resolvido com um "Feche a porta, então." O fato é que Kurt ainda mantinha o velho discurso sobre sexo ser sujo ou sobre não estar pronto para dar um passo tão grande quanto aquele.

Mas quando se é um adolescente essas vontades não são contidas por simples pedidos de paciência, e Blaine - por mais paciente que fosse - já chegara ao limite mais de uma vez por tentar manter suas mãos longe de qualquer área sensível do corpo de Kurt. E ter alguém como Sebastian lhe lançando olhares e dando as sugestões mais variadas sobre como poderiam gastar o tempo pelos diferentes cenários da Dalton fazendo qualquer atividade indecente que não incluísse roupas não era a melhor forma de alimentar sua paciência para com o namorado.

Porém agora era Kurt dando um passo a frente, chamando-o para uma boate, sorrindo como se nada estivesse fora do lugar. Mas Blaine sabia que algo estava definitivamente fora de lugar. Talvez fazer piadas sobre o quão charmoso Sebastian é não tivesse sido sua melhor ideia, e o fato era que definitivamente ele estava incerto sobre estar naquela boate aquela noite.

Avistaram Sebastian pouco depois de entrarem e darem uma rápida olhada ao ambiente ao redor. Nenhum rosto realmente familiar, algumas duplas pelos cantos, alguns olhares maliciosos jogados sobre eles, mas nada realmente escandaloso, como o nome propunha. Blaine sorriu ao avistar Sebastian e Kurt respirou fundo, seguindo-o até chegar onde ele estava.

- Aí estão vocês! – cumprimentou o rapaz, que mais cedo ficara incomodado quando Blaine dissera que iria buscar Kurt em casa e não poderia ir com ele à boate. – Tomei a liberdade de pedir uns drinks, espero que não se importe, Kurt, pedi sem álcool pra você, motorista da noite, ouvi dizer.

Não demorou muito até que a bebida tomasse controle do cérebro e do corpo de Blaine que deixava-se guiar pelos passos de Sebastian na pista de dança. A música estava alta e conversar não estava nos planos dele no momento. Apenas deixava-se levar pela bebida que circulava como um energético poderoso. Ele nunca fora muito forte no que se tratava de beber. Lembrava de quando ficou bêbado no ano anterior e chegou a acreditar que estava fortemente atraído por Rachel Berry. Mas agora estava na pista com um garoto que o devorava com os olhos e ignorava a existência de seu namorado que parecia nada animado com a situação, do outro lado do bar, tomando alguma bebida livre de álcool e com o olhar assassino direcionado a Sebastian.

Quando no auge de uma das músicas Kurt decidiu que era hora de defender o território. Não é a melhor sensação do mundo ver seu namorado dançando tão perto do garoto 'sexy e charmoso que vive o chamando pra sair', mesmo se isso fosse uma piadinha de Blaine, Kurt sabia que ele não dissera aquilo sem exibir alguma verdade. Levantou e foi confiante até Blaine, puxando para si e tomando controle da situação, tentando ao máximo mantê-lo longe de Sebastian.

Não havia uma forma de Sebastian roubar Blaine para si naquela situação sem causar uma briguinha ridícula com Kurt e ele honestamente não estava disposto a atingir tal nível de imaturidade. Parou de dançar e seguiu sem hesitar até o palco onde estava montado o equipamento de som e karaokê. Trocou algumas palavras com um dos operadores e posicionou-se diante do microfone. Segundos depois da música parou e ele chamou a atenção para si.

- Boa noite, Scandals... Sebastian Smythe para abrir a noite do Karaokê... Domino, Jessie J... – seu olhar captou o de Blaine aplaudindo e, sorrindo, apontou o dedo em sua direção. – _This is for you, hottie_.

A introdução da música começou a tocar e Sebastian não poupou olhares e movimentos sensuais enquanto começava a cantar _(n/a: recomendo essa versão da música para acompanhar a cena: WWW. youtube. com /watch?v=pLBgzeGTjFw_). Sua voz e suas entonações pareciam seguir como ondas diretas para Blaine, assim como seu olhar. "_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air… Now I'm breathing like I'm running, cause you're taking me there… __Don't you know…_" - uma piscadela e um sorriso acompanharam um movimento pélvico provocante. – "_You spin me out of control_!"

Blaine não tirava seus olhos do palco, como se tomado por algum feitiço ou talvez pelo nível de feromônios que parecia aumentar em progressão geométrica quando estava sob efeito do álcool. Sebastian se movia e cantava num ritmo gostoso de se ouvir e causava fagulhas de excitação que ultrapassavam o nível humanamente respeitável em Blaine. Kurt tentava não dar muita atenção a isso, concentrando-se em tentar roubar a atenção do namorado, embora não fosse tão fácil quando Sebastian se movia pelo palco, com seus passos teatrais, com aquele rebolado provocante e os olhares dirigidos.

"_Dirty dancing in the moonlight… __Take me down like I'm a domino…"_ – os lábios de Blaine se moviam junto da música.

Sebastian saiu do palco, ainda cantando, se aproximando de Blaine, dançando frente a frente, seus olhares entrecruzando-se, como se a música criasse vida dentro deles, expondo-se em uma forma bêbada e sedutora. "_Uuh uuh uuh uh, ee can do this all night, turn this club, skin tight… Baby come on! Uuh uuh uuh uh, pull me like a bass drum… Sparkin' up a rhythm! __Baby, come on!_"

Embora Sebastian estivesse ignorando completamente a presença de Kurt, ele sabia que ele estava ali. Talvez próximo o suficiente para quebrar aquele momento a qualquer instante, mas ele sabia que Blaine estava envolvido demais para perceber o desconforto do namorado, sabia que ele estava excitado demais para ignorar sua música, seus movimentos, a sugestão explícita em cada gesto seu. "_Every second is a highlight, when we touch don't ever let me go… Dirty dancing in the moonlight… Take me down like I'm a domino!"_

Aplausos, pedidos de "bis", gritos, e o olhar de Blaine ligado ao seu. Sebastian entregou o microfone para o próximo a cantar e manteve o sorriso no rosto enquanto o clube ficava em silêncio por alguns instantes até a nova música começar a tocar.

- Belo show – comentou Kurt, quebrando o contato visual dos outros dois com sua voz.

- Obrigado, mas Blaine parece ter gostado bem mais. O que é ótimo, não me leve a mal.

- Eu vou ao banheiro – disse Blaine, afastando-se da tensão em que os outros se encontravam e tentando acabar com a sua própria ao lembrar de Sebastian cantando tão próximo dele.

Sozinhos e com aquela notória indiferença mútua, os dois na pista de dança trocavam um olhar recheado de veneno de ambas as partes. A diferença básica era que Sebastian mantinha o sorriso enquanto Kurt fechava sua expressão ao máximo.

- Fique longe do Blaine.

- E você é... o pai dele? Ou o irmão mais velho? O melhor amigo que parece com uma garota... Vou ficar essa última opção. A propósito, seu namorado – se é que posso chamar o que quer que vocês tenham de namoro – acabou de sair daqui completamente excitado, e estou falando mesmo no sentido sexual da palavra, e ao invés de ir atrás dele para aproveitar a visível vontade dele de transar, você preferiu ficar aqui para me dar conselhos ou fazer ameaças que passam longe de me comover.

- Você não me assusta. E Blaine e eu temos algo que você nunca seria capaz de ter com alguém, porque parece estar perdido por trás dessa máscara de futilidade que você carrega no rosto.

- Você me assusta um pouco. Aliás, você deve assustar qualquer pessoa num raio de um quilômetro só com essas suas roupas de Drag Queen moderna. Agora, se me dá licença...

-x-

Blaine jogou mais água no rosto. Estava se sentindo grogue, como se os pés não tocassem o chão. E estava excitado. Céus, como estava excitado! E estava no banheiro de uma boate gay lotada de estranhos. A voz de Sebastian ainda ecoava pela sua mente. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e erguendo a cabeça numa tentativa de diminuir um pouco a tontura que o álcool provocava. Foi, porém, surpreendido pelo contato de duas mãos quentes em seus quadris. Não tinha como saber se eram quentes por sobre o jeans, mas a sensação era quente. Virou-se apressado para vislumbrar o rosto de Sebastian atrás dele.

- Wow, você me assustou!

- Fiz bem mais que assustar você hoje, hein? – sempre o tom rouco e baixo que levava uma vermelhidão anormal às maçãs do rosto de Blaine. – Sua calça está apertada, Blaine... – comentou, colando seu corpo ao do menor, subindo as mãos por sua cintura, puxando a blusa que estava ainda arrumada dentro da calça, chocando sua pélvis contra a de Blaine, sentindo o contato de sua ereção – Você me tocar se quiser...

- Onde está o Kurt? – indagou Blaine, nervosamente, olhando para a porta.

- O quê? Você quer que ele se junte a nós? Safado.

Blaine não conseguiu evitar que um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios quando Sebastian inclinou-se e encostou seus lábios em seu pescoço. Um arrepio guiado por ondas elétricas que fizeram suas pernas bambearem por um segundo percorreu todo o seu corpo e entreabrindo os olhos, ele sabia que se não saísse dali agora, não sairia mais.

- Não, Sebastian, não - ele ria, como se sua consciência estivesse comprometida o suficiente para não ter certeza do que dizer –, eu tenho que ir encontrar o Kurt, eu não posso.

- Você sabe que quer isso tanto quanto eu. Porque fingir que não? Vamos lá, Blaine... somos só você e eu aqui. – a fricção de seus corpos se tornava mais intensa e suas ereções mais evidentes sob o tecido grosso da roupa.

- Não... não... não, Sebastian! Eu não quero! – disse, esquivando-se e buscando a porta do banheiro o mais rápido que conseguiu, sua respiração ofegante e o fôlego curto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Até quando você vai se esquivar, Blaine?

Antes de abrir a porta e sair, Blaine dirigiu-lhe o olhar mais sóbrio que foi capaz de esboçar no rosto e entreabriu os lábios, buscando palavras, tais essas que entregou a Sebastian antes de abandonar o local.

- Até você desistir.

-x-

Kurt ficou mais tranqüilo quando Blaine voltou e o chamou para ir embora. Ele parecia alterado, rindo e movendo a cabeça com freqüência, como se com isso pudesse espantar um pouco do alto teor alcoólico de seu sangue. Haviam combinado de Blaine dormir na casa de Kurt, idéia tal que agora corria pela mente de Blaine como uma chance única de tentar ultrapassar um poucos seus limites e fazer Kurt ultrapassar os dele. Ao chegarem no carro, Kurt o ajudou a entrar no banco traseiro, insistindo que seria o melhor para ele naquele estágio de embriaguez. Blaine apenas o puxo para cima de si, colando seus lábios, levando suas mãos até a nuca do outro.

- Blaine... ok, chega, eu vou levar você pra casa agora, vamos... Blaine...

- Eu quero você agora, Kurt, não quero esperar mais nem um segundo pra ter você... vamos, não seja tão cheio de pudor – percorreu o corpo do namorado com as mãos, seus dedos buscando o fecho da calça.

- Você está bêbado, Blaine! Pare com isso.

- Eu quero arrancar sua roupa agora, eu não posso esperar, Kurt, vamos...

- Não, Blaine! – exclamou, afastando-se do carro e expondo ao máximo seu aborrecimento. – Qual é o seu problema?

- Por que você está gritando agora?

- Você acha que eu estou disposto a ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com você depois de você passar a noite inteira dançando com outro cara e ter visivelmente ficado excitado por causa dele? Eu não estou! Eu só quero te levar pra casa agora e esperar que você acorde no seu estado normal amanhã para que possamos por tudo em pratos limpos e com você sóbrio!

Blaine saiu do carro rapidamente, tomando distância.

- Blaine, onde você está indo?

- Eu vou voltar pra casa a pé.

- Você ficou louco?

- Kurt... amanhã a gente se fala. Eu me viro.

Kurt o observou caminhar e tomar distância. Seu coração apertado e aquela preocupação que crescia exponencialmente em seu peito. Sabia que Blaine estava fora de seu estado normal e sabia que aquilo mudaria na manhã seguinte, mas mesmo assim era sufocante vê-lo partir como se tudo fosse de uma importância tão ínfima pra ele, como se de repente todo o discurso sobre paciência e hora certa tivesse caído por terra. Sentia que choraria antes de ter tempo de dar partida no carro.

-x-

Sebastian riu ao virar a esquina. Desacelerou o carro e foi se aproximando da imagem solitária de Blaine na beira da estrada, caminhando rápido com sua roupa desarrumada e o cabelo livre o penteado comportado que usualmente mantinha. Quando estava perto o bastante do lado direito de Blaine, baixou o vidro do carro.

- Parece que não sou eu quem está perdido hoje! Você sabe que Westerville não fica tão perto assim para você ir a pé, não sabe? – o silêncio foi sua única resposta. – Entra no carro, dirigir a essa velocidade me deixa enjoado e eu não estou disposto a te seguir por cinco horas nesse seu passo. Porque não via pra casa? Fim de semana, Blaine, geralmente vamos pra casa no fim de semana. – Blaine continuou seu caminho, sem sequer olhar pro lado. – Ok, você sabe que se chegar na Dalton nesse estado e em plena madrugada no começo de um fim de semana o máximo que vai encontrar é um segurança lá para te guiar até o orelhão mais próximo pra você ligar pro seu pai, não sabe? Entra no carro, eu levo você pra casa. Já fui simpático o suficiente quando você não quis sair da Dalton comigo hoje mais cedo.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa. E você poderia me deixar em paz?

- Ok, suponho que vá se empoleirar na árvore do jardim do colégio por todo o fim de semana então? Ou fazer amizade com algum duende. Tenho outras opções menos decentes também, mas não quero arriscar. Blaine, entra no carro. Você vem comigo pra minha casa, amanhã de manhã você decide o que fazer.

- Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum.

- Ok, então eu vou continuar tagarelando até você adquirir uma dor de cabeça e desmaie na rua. Assim eu posso te carregar a força. O que você decide?

Ele parou. Pôs as mãos na cintura e bufou, olhando para os dois lados da estrada. Sem sinal de vida em lugar algum. Sebastian era a única pessoa ali e ele sabia que ele estava certo. Ele não chegaria longe naquele estado. Porém a idéia de acompanhá-lo até sua casa era um tanto quanto incômoda.

- Se você tentar alguma gracinha...

- Sério, Blaine? Entra logo.

Blaine deu a volta e entrou no carro, esfregou os olhos e suspirou. Colocou o cinto de segurança e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mantendo o olhar distante pra fora da janela. Sebastian riu baixinho, dirigindo-lhe um olhar divertido antes de tirar o pé do freio.

- Eu ainda acho que você tem onze anos, Blaine.

-x-

- Eu não preciso que você me dê banho! – reclamou Blaine, afastando as mãos de Sebastian que o empurravam para o banheiro. – E a minha roupa está na casa do Kurt, eu tenho que...

- Cala a boca. Entra logo e toma seu banho. Vou deixar um pijama aqui ao lado da toalha. Eu não sou nenhum maníaco pra me aproveitar de um bêbado só porque ele está no banheiro do meu quarto.

Sebastian fechou a porta em seguida, ainda a tempo de ouvir mais algumas reclamações. Riu e seguiu até outro banheiro da casa. Terminou seu banho antes de Blaine, teve receio de que o garoto tivesse adormecido sob o chuveiro ou algo nesse sentido, mas pouco tempo depois de se ajustar na cama usando apenas a calça do pijama, ouviu a maçaneta da porta mexer e Blaine sair de lá vestindo seu pijama. A imagem chegou a ser engraçada.

- Ficou enorme! – reclamou o garoto, levantando um pouco as pernas da calça antes de caminhar até a cama e sentar.

- Não exagera. Não ficou tão grande – o riso não durou muito, tendo em vista o olhar sério de Blaine ao sentar. Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e respirou fundo. – O que foi?

- Eu fui um idiota com o Kurt – ele disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Sebastian olhou para o teto e se aproximou em seguida, sorrindo, tentando parecer compreensivo com a situação.

- Você mal deixou eu me encostar em você, não seja dramático.

- Não estou falando disso. É que... deixa pra lá, Sebastian.

- Ok, esqueçamos então esse assunto ou eu faço você dormir no tapete.

- Você não se atreveria.

- Você não vai querer arriscar, Blaine Anderson.

Deitar ao lado de Sebastian era no mínimo uma forma estranha de terminar aquela noite. Ainda mais quando ele dormir usando apenas a parte de baixo do pijama. Blaine agradeceu pela cama ser grande. E por poder usar a desculpa de estar bêbado o suficiente para aceitar dormir na cama com ele. Não seria a primeira vez que dormiria na cama de um amigo depois de beber demais. Fizera isso com Kurt uma vez quando eram amigos. A diferença talvez fosse o fato de que Kurt não tentara seduzi-lo horas antes, não cantara uma música sugestiva para ele e não usava aquele tom de voz rouco provocante toda vez que se dirigia a ele.

Agora lá estava ele, Blaine Anderson, deitado e fantasiando mais do que devia com o rapaz e desejando que o sono viesse o mais rápido possível para que seus hormônios parassem de agir sobre seu cérebro. Tentou se concentrar em Kurt, em como ele ficara extremamente magoado. Detestava ficar naquele clima pesado com ele. Sabia que agarrá-lo daquele jeito não fora a melhor forma de demonstrar carinho, mas mesmo assim...

Blaine checou o rosto de Sebastian ao seu lado. Ele parecia adormecido. Buscou seu celular na cabeceira da cama e discou o número de Kurt.

_"Blaine? Onde você está? Você foi pra casa?"_

_"Eu estou bem, não se preocupa. Só não queria dormir antes de falar com você."_

_"Blaine..."_

_"Não, não diz nada. Olha, amanhã eu prometo que conversamos e..."_

- Blaaaaine... desliga o celular... – a voz de Sebastian soou preguiçosa e muito próxima ao seu ouvido. – Sabe que horas são?

_"Blaine, quem está com você?"_

_"Ninguém. Amanhã nós conversamos Kurt, eu prometo."_

Ele desligou imediatamente, tentando se desvencilhar do corpo quente de Sebastian

- Você é louco? – cochichou Blaine, sentindo o braço do outro em volta de seu corpo, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro e a respiração contra seu pescoço. – Sebastian, eu juro que estou quase pensando em ir mesmo dormir no tapete... Sebastian? Seb... oh, Deus, você dormiu, não dormiu?

Embora a resposta fosse óbvia, ele ainda tentou empurrá-lo para o lado, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa. Aos poucos teve de se acostumar com a idéia de dormir ali, assim, com a respiração suave de Sebastian em seu pescoço, seu braço nu o envolvendo e a perna que lentamente subia por sobre a sua, como se ele de repente houvesse se tornado um _body pillow_ vivo. O problema é que não era fácil tê-lo ali tão perto, tão quente e ter que fingir indiferença quando ele sabia que seu corpo reagia a cada mínima aproximação de Sebastian e que dormir ali, ao lado dele, não era nem de longe a melhor forma de superar essa atração.

* * *

><p><em>Na: Ops? Esse capítulo mudou TANTO enquanto eu o escrevia que só Deus sabe. Primeiro a música. Eu pensei em umas cinco músicas diferentes pro Sebastian cantar, mas no fim decidi por essa, mesmo. Depois que eu não sabia se devia remexer a história toda de uma vez e fiquei num vai e vem desgraçado até decidir pelo "foda-se, vamos chacoalhar tudo". Decidi manter um pouco a plot original do episódio em que Sebastian e Kurt se conhecem, mudei só uma coisinha ou outra. É possível que alguns outros paralelos surjam no futuro, mas nada muito relevante.  
><em>

_Espero que tenha ficado bom. Acho que o drama começa por aqui. _


End file.
